Broken Bonds
by Sock my Rock
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the seemingly peaceful city of Neo Domino city. The city becomes more and more violent day to day, and the bonds that people share are being torn apart. Ideologies of the inhabitants of the city are bound to clash, and it threatens to tear the city apart at the seams. Semi-AU/ SYOC-Open


Her life had always been a hectic one. Rarely did she ever have the chance to slow down, and look at the world around her.

For the most part she loved the hectic life she lived. It was an exciting life where she could experience all of what the world had to show. Never did she have a dull moment in her life, and even things that some may have considered boring, she thought as a way to better herself. All things considered, even she needed moments to slow down and enjoy the slower things in life.

Ironically the only time she could take to slow down and contemplate the world around her, and the smaller things in life others experienced on a day to day basis; was when, she was moving at speeds faster than any speed limits would allow.

The lights of Neo Domino City quickly racing passed her, as the lights of the city blended into nothing but streams of colors. There were very little moments in her life that she could remember having such a calming effect on her, but this moment in time was a relaxing and serene moment for her.

The cold gust of wind pushing against her body, and it was relaxing to say the least.

While some may have called her reckless, and may have even found what she was experiencing stressful or frightening, she felt nothing but a relaxing sense of euphoria from the rush. Her serene smile covered her face, as she traveled down the empty highway.

There was little to nothing that could break her out of this moment. This was a moment in time that was all about her, and world be damned for all she cared. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but hear a voice and noises that were seemingly trying to take her out of this wonderful moment in time.

"Victoria!" She could hear a voice cry out through her intercom device. The voice sounded familiar. It was the voice of a friend.

"Victoria! Earth to Victoria!"

And just like that she was brought out of this wonderful moment and sent back into the reality of her situation. A loud siren blasted behind her, and she could clearly tell that Sector Security was hot on her trail.

"Are you back down on earth?" The feminine voice spoke more clearly through her intercom this time around.

"Yeah I'm back. Sorry about that Rei." Victoria could only sheepishly chuckle in hopes that her friend would forgive her. She could feel Rei behind her relax her muscles a bit and let out a sigh.

"Pull over immediately, and turn yourselves in!" Both Victoria and Rei could easily hear the loud and blaring voice of the Sector Security Officer.

Victoria only revved her engine and pushed forward. Though as fortune would have it, traffic was very minimal and it would be impossible to lose the Officer if they stayed on the highway. Lucky for her though, an exit was coming up soon. The Officer sped up easily keeping pace with her.

"There's the exit!" She heard Rei mutter to herself through her intercom device.

Victoria made her way towards the exit in at a quick pace, with the Officer hot on her trail. Both of them drifting down the winding ramp, and soon enough they reached the bottom of the exit. A red stop light was there to great her, but she had no choice and ran the red light making a sharp turn to her left onto the dimly lit streets of the lower areas of Neo Domino.

The streets where empty, though that wasn't surprising as the sanest people would be asleep at 2am in the morning.

"This is your final warning! Pull over now and face the consequences of your actions!" The Officer shouted in a vain attempt at stopping her.

She ignored his comment, and continued down the dimly lit streets making turns at random hoping that sooner or later the Officer wouldn't be able to keep up with her erratic movements. Surprisingly enough her tactic had seemed to work. No longer could they hear the sirens of the Officer.

Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we finally lost him."

"I wasn't sure that we would for a moment there, but I guess I managed to give him the slip after all." She couldn't help but pat her back a bit, and for what it was worth it was a well-deserved victory. Eluding Security like she did wasn't an easy thing to do.

The Runner's speed stabilized a bit more and they drove out onto a long abandoned road with no light. "Alright then I think we should head back before we run into anything else tonight. I don't think I could handle another surprise like that." Rei implored, and like just like her friend, Victoria had also had enough excitement for one night.

"Alright let's go on back"- the words died in her mouth as the loud siren had begun blaring once more right behind the pair.

"Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot engaged." The Duel Runner's automated system notified the two young women, and the sleek blue and white Duel Runner made slight adjustments to itself. The Runner's solid vision duel disk activated and Victoria's cards where shuffled on her wrist holster.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice in the matter," Rei muttered tightening her grip around Victoria's waist.

Victoria held back a sigh, "Yeah it seems that way. I guess I have no choice but to teach this guy a lesson."

"Final Speed World set," the automated voice informed them all.

* * *

"Let's duel!"

 **Victoria: LP 4000 / SC 0**

 **Officer: LP 4000 / SC 0**

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind officer!" Victoria proclaimed as she maneuvered her Runner squarely in front of his.

 **Victoria: SC 1**

 **Officer: SC 1**

"From my hand I'll go ahead and activate the spell card Trade-In. So I'll discard the Dragon Spirit of White from my hand and go ahead and draw two more cards from my deck." Victoria declared drawing two new cards from her deck.

"Next I'll go ahead and activate the spell card Dragon Shrine, and I'll go ahead and send my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard, and since I sent a Normal Dragon-Type monster to my Graveyard I can send 1 more monster to my Graveyard, so I'll send one more Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my Graveyard." Victoria grabbed the cards from her deck and placed it in her Graveyard. "Finally I'll go ahead and Normal Summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue (1/0/0). With that I end my turn."

Rei couldn't help but slightly smirk at the first turn board her friend had made. _"She's not taking him seriously at all."_

"It's my turn, so I draw, "the officer calmly declared.

 **Victoria: SC 1 - 2**

 **Officer: SC 1 - 2**

"First off I go ahead and activate the spell card Tuner's High. I'll send my Attack Gainer to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from deck 1 level higher and the same type as the monster sent. So I'll go ahead and Special Summon Jutte Fighter (2/700/900) in defense mode." The small warrior appeared on the Officer's side of the field.

"Next up I go ahead and activate the continuous spell card Brilliant Fusion from my hand," the Officer smirked. "This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion monster from the extra deck by sending the material from my deck to the Graveyard. I send Gem-Knight Garnet and Performage Trick Clown to the Graveyard, in order to Fusion Summon my Gem-Knight Seraphinite (5/ 2300/1400) in defense mode. A monster summoned by the effect of Brilliant Fusion has both its attack and defense reduced to 0."

 **Gem-Knight Seraphinite: (5/2300-0/1400-0)**

Rei grimaced a bit looking at the Gem-Knight on the Officer's side of the field. "Are you going to be okay with this, Victoria?"

She only heard her friend giggle a bit. "Don't you worry about me Rei. I have everything set up for my victory next turn."

"I now activate the ability of my Performage Trick Clown in my Graveyard. Since it was sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon it from there by paying 1000 of my life points." The Officer explained as a light surrounded his body.

 **Officer: LP 4000 – 3000 / SC 2 – 1**

"My Performage Trick Clown (4/!600/1200) now returns to my field in defense mode, but its attack and defense also are reduced down to 0."

 **Performage Trick Clown: (4/1600-0/1200-0)**

Rei turned around and could make out a smile on the Officer's face.

"I now Tune together my Level 2 Jutte Fighter and my Level 4 Performage Trick Clown together!" Jutte Fighter fly high in the sky and became two ring and Trick Clown flew into the rings becoming 4 stars, and in a flash of bright light the two disappeared. "I now Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian (6/2800/2000) in attack mode."

"If you think that one Synchro monster is going to scare me, then you better think again." Victoria chided her adversary.

"I'm barely getting started here," the Officer sped up once more this time over taking the two young women. "I now Normal Summon Vigilante Zeni (4/1600/1200) from my hand, and then I'll activate his ability, and reduce his attack to 0."

 **Vigilante Zeni: (4/1600-0/1200)**

I can special summon a Level 3 or lower Vigilante monster from my hand, so I'll Special Summon Vigilante Garter (3/800/800) from my hand in defense mode.

"Another Tuner monster," Rei uttered to herself wonder what sort of Synchro monster would come of this next union.

"I tune together my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter." The two monsters came together once more and a brilliant light shown once more. "I now Synchro Summon Sniping Hazy Type-0 (7/2400/2000) in attack mode."

Victoria sped up to more closely keep up with the Officer, and he quickly glance back at the two girls. "I hope you two girls are watching closely because I'm about to win this duel."

"Didn't you hear the one about confidence coming before the fall?" Victoria asked her opponent with a confident smile on her face.

"I could tell you the same thing, but I won't." The officer replied, speeding up in the process. "I think that I should show you instead. I go ahead and activate the ability of my Gem-Knight Seraphinite which allows me to Normal Summon 1 more time this turn. I now summon Glow-Up Blub (1/0/0) which I'll use to Tune with my Level 5 Gem-Knight Seraphinite. This allows me to Synchro Summon, Stardust Charge Warrior (6/2000/2000) in attack mode. And when my Stardust Charge Warrior is Synchro Summoned I can draw 1 card from deck."

Rei looked at her friend and could tell that she was starting to sweat a bit. "Look just keep calm and I'm sure you can handle anything he can dish out."

Victoria only slightly nodded at her comment.

"Next I think I'll activate the ability of my Glow-Up Blub in the Graveyard; by sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard I can Special Summon it from there, so be reborn my Glow-Up Blub (1/0/0)." The small brown seed with its large eye appeared once more on the field.

" _That effect can only be used once per duel, so we won't have to worry about it showing up again, but… that one more time he can Synchro Summon with. What is he going to make next?"_ Rei's thought to herself fully focusing on the Officer's action, not paying to the small frown appearing on her friend's face.

"I activate the ability of my Sniping Hazy Type-0, by discarding one card in my hand I can target and destroy 1 card you control and hit you with 400 points of damage in the process." The Officer explained, placing the last card in his hand into the Graveyard.

"I now chain the ability of the Effect Veiler in my hand to the activation of your Sniping Hazy Type-0. I send it to the Graveyard, and then I target your Sniping Hazy Type-0 and so until End Phase of this turn all of its abilities are negated!" Victoria shouted, her smirk gone and replaced with a serious look.

The hazy outline of the Effect Veiler flew directly into Sniping Hazy Type-0, making it glow an ominous dark blue light.

"So you got lucky," the Officer sneered. "Fine then I'll go ahead and Tune together my Level 1 Glow-Up Blub with my Level 7 Sniping Hazy Type-0 together. King who reins upon the high heavens, come down to judge those who tramp upon your law! Synchro Summon, come forth Goyo King (8/2800/2000) in attack mode."

The Officer continued to speed up and Rei jerk back a bit as Victoria sped up to keep pace with him. Rei could feel Victoria's muscles tense up, as they both knew what was coming. _"Victoria underestimated him, and now she has to pay the price for it."_

"I'm not worried about this, but that doesn't mean I'm exactly happy about it either." Victoria spoke out loud absentmindedly, but this didn't go unnoticed by Rei.

Rei Sighed, "Maybe next time don't be too nice, and go easy on your opponents."

Victoria only lightly chuckled at the remark, keeping most of her focus on the situation unfolding in front of her.

"I'm now entering my battle phase. Stardust Charge Warrior attack her Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" The Officer called out to his monster and it responded accordingly, making its way quickly over to Victoria's side of the field.

"I activate the ability of my Maiden with Eyes of Blue. Whenever it's the target of an attack I can negate the attack and switch her to defense mode and in doing so I can now Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) from my deck in attack mode!" Victoria cried out as her Maiden took a defensive stance and the legendary dragon emerged in an array of white light stopping the attack in its place.

"You're very short sighted if you think I didn't account for this. I will now have my Goyo Guardian attack your Maiden with Eyes of Blue, but your Maiden can only activate her effect once per turn so my attack will go through." He confidently proclaimed as his warrior used his weapons to destroy the Maiden. "The effect of my Goyo Guardian now activates when it successful destroys a monster by battle and send it to the Graveyard I can Special summon that monster to my side of the field in face-up defense mode, so be reborn Maiden with Eyes of Blue (1/0/0)."

"So what if he destroyed your Maiden and stole her? He still can't get over your Blue-Eyes with the monsters he has, so you should be fine." Rei doing what she could to encourage her friend however she could, but sadly her sentiment was short lived.

"I will now have my Goyo King attack you Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he shouted and his monster followed without hesitation. "Now until the end of the damage step my Goyo King's attack will rise up 400 points for every Earth Warrior-Type Synchro monster I control including himself, so that boosts my Goyo King's attack by 800 points, making him stronger than your dragon!"

 **Goyo King: (8/2800-3600/2000)**

Goyo King was quick at his job and quickly moved in striking the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with its pike destroying it. The shockwave was quick to come Victoria's way shaking her and Rei bit as she received damage.

 **Victoria: LP 4000 – 3400**

"My Goyo King's attack is now returned to normal."

 **Goyo King: (8/3600-2800/2000)**

"However, I can now activate his ability, since I destroyed a monster you control in battle I can now Special Summon your Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) to my side of the field in attack mode!" Victoria's Blue-Eyes returned with a loud cry. "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack your former master!"

A large ball of energy gathered in its mouth and the Blue-Eyes fired it at the two young women. They both were engulfed in a large white light which erupted in an explosion.

 **Victoria: LP 3400 – 400 SC 2 – 0**

Victoria quickly drove out of the smoke that the explosion had caused. Rei could feel Victoria shake in what she could only assume was anger.

"I think it's about time to end this duel. I now tune together my Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue together with my Goyo Guardian!" The Officer sneered as her monster and his came together in a blinding light. "I Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter (7/2600/1800) in attack mode."

"You've got to be kidding me…," Victoria uttered in a barely audible tone, as she tensed even more. "That asshole… I thought he was just another Security Officer… damn it… "

"I activate the ability of my Dark Strike Fighter, by Tributing your Blue-Eyes White Dragon I can deal you 200 points of damage multiplied by its Level, and since the Level of your Blue-Eyes is 8 you now take 1600 points of damage!" The Blue-Eyes disappeared and the Dark Strike Fighter set its site on Victoria. It flew up high above where the duel was taking place, and from there it rained a torrent of energy at both Victoria and Rei.

Soon the energy was upon the two young women who had no choice but to sit idle by, as the torrent rained upon them.

 **Victoria: LP 400 – 0 Loser**

 **Officer: LP 3000 Winner**

* * *

Victoria's auto-pilot forced a slow down on her Runner until it came to a complete stop. The Officer slowed his Runner down as well, and make his way over to the young women.

"It's been taken care of, send he nearest extraction unit to come pick them up." Both Victoria and Rei could hear the Officer speak into his intercom device.

The Officer got off of his Runner, and walked over to the two young women. "Driving past the speed limit, avoid an Officer of the law, and driving an unregistered Runner are serious offenses if you two didn't know. Most people would face a couple years in prison, but lucky you aren't just anyone."

Victoria ripped off her helmet, and her shoulder length blonde hair bursting out of the helmet. "Did my dad call you in to come get me, Leon?" She questioned him, with a nasty scowl on her face.

Leon sighed, "Do you really need to ask me that if you already guessed who I am?"

He took off it helmet as well, revealing his once obscure face. To anyone else on the planet, they might actually find him attractive. Victoria wasn't surprised; after all, he was the definition of ruggedly handsome. Though the thing most striking about him was his fiery orange hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and piercing emerald eyes. Most people, Rei included, were usually taken back by his looks. But she knew the truth behind that handsome face of his.

Victoria jabbed her elbow back into her friend's side, in the vain attempt of stop her from ogling the bastard. While she knew it was mean, Victoria couldn't but smirk hearing her friend's pain a bit. That's what she got for ogling him.

"This was one of the few weekends I had off, and because a certain pain in my ass wanted to go out and break some laws tonight, I just so happened to get called in thanks to you." Leon sighed.

"So you two know each other then?" Rei hesitantly and awkwardly spoke up, mostly likely confused at what was going on at the moment.

"Unfortunately," both Victoria and Leon said in unison.

Rei laughed, but Victoria could instantly tell she was anxious at the entirety of the situation. In the distance she could hear more sirens coming closer and closer, which meant their ride was almost here. Unfortunately for Rei, that meant dealing with consequences of both of their actions.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you miss Sonohara," Leon addressed Rei. "This is your first offense with the law, and well it's also under unusual circumstances that this offense came to be, so you won't get more than a slap on a wrist."

Rei let out a sigh of what Victoria could only guess to be relief. It sucked that Leon would be the one to console her Rei before she did, but her wounded pride and anger and not just Leon and her father wouldn't let her say anything to Rei as it would be as if she was admitting defeat.

Soon enough the large paddy wagon had arrived and two more Officers came out. "Alright I'll see you two at headquarters in a bit." Leon waved at them, as mounted his runner and drove off into the night.

The two of them boarded the vehicle and the one of the two Officers took her Runner to the back, and soon enough they took off.

While she wouldn't describe the air around them tense, she would describe it as uncomfortable. Rei was looking out the window lost in with her thoughts, and for as much as she wanted to say something to her, she couldn't. Or rather Victoria didn't know what to say to Rei. Any time she tried to think of some way to apologize, her minded wandered off thinking about the inevitable meeting that she now had with her father. He would blame her for messing up once again, but also for dragging someone else down with her. On one hand she didn't really care what her father thought about her escapade, but on the other she wasn't sure what was to become of Rei. Which made things that much more difficult for her, as she let her friend wallow in uncertainty.

Victoria clenched her fist, doing what she could to swallow her pride. "I'm sorry Rei."

Rei looked over at her with a sheepish smile on her face. "It's okay…," Rei took a deep breath, "I don't blame you for what happened tonight. It was unfortunate that it all had to happen this way though. I honestly never thought I would have a run in with the law, and especially not like this."

She winced at her friend's words, as they cut deep. Victoria knew that she was being honest, Rei didn't blame her for tonight, but it hurt to know that her actions inadvertently hurt her friend.

Victoria stayed quiet for the rest of ride.

* * *

He watched the paddy wagon pull into the garage area of the Sector Security Headquarters. The lights came to an end and the two Officers emerged from the vehicle. One going to take Victoria's Runner to the confiscation lot, and the other to get the young women out.

Stifling his yawn, he slowly walked over to paddy wagon to meet up with his two charges for the night. It was a pain in the ass, but it was his job, and he wasn't going to tell his boss no.

Victoria came out first followed closely behind by Rei. They both quickly spotted him and made their way begrudgingly over to him. "Glad you two could make it."

"Not like we had much of a choice in the matter," Victoria scoffed taking the lead.

It wasn't surprising that she knew the halls of this place like the back of her hand; after all, her father was the head of the Neo Domino City Sector Security. Along with spending a portion of her childhood here, Victoria's knowledge of this place only increased with every new unwilling visit she made.

He matched the pace of Rei, who looked like she was ready to have an emotional and mental break down at any given moment in time. To be fair he really couldn't blame the poor girl. Up until now she had the cleanest record a citizen could have, but add in some poor choices and well her current predicament was the world's way of giving the nervous girl the middle finger.

"Hold up a moment Victoria," he plainly stated catching up with her. "We are actually going to the interrogation room today."

He took the lead from Victoria's hand ushering the young women to follow him. In a matter of moments, he opened a door at the end of a long narrow hallway. It was a simple room with a table in the center and multiple chairs around it.

They both took a seat and he closed the door behind him. He looked over at the young women who current had their backs to him. A sigh escaped his lips, as he knew the shit show that was about to happen.

"So when is my father showing up?"

Victoria's question caught him off guard, as he wasn't expecting such a direct comment.

"Well?"

She was showing complete and utter dominance over him at this moment, but he needed to act up before Victoria truly blew up. "He won't be coming, so he left me in charge of handling what transpired here today."

"That piece of shit," Victoria all but whispered. "Is he so afraid of dealing with me that he has you of all people babysit me now?" Her voice was seething with contempt and anger.

"I don't particularly enjoy being your babysitter either, so how about you make both of our lives easier and just let me handle this without any confrontation and we can both be on our way." Leon countered in a much more professional tone in the vain attempt to calm Victoria down.

"Look I don't want to talk to the lap dog my dad now has watching over me! Let me speak with him right now!"

"You aren't in a position to be demanding anything," Leon had to stop himself from shouting at her. "The fact of the matter is that the both of you broke multiple laws tonight, and had you been anyone else's daughter your ass would be in holding with all the other criminals we round up on a daily basis. So why not be a little happy your ass isn't being treated like a criminal right now!"

"I don't give a shit what the hell you think Leon! You're just an obedient little lap dog that doesn't have the balls to think for himself!" Victoria lashed out at him. "Why the hell are you defending an asshole like that? You know as well as I do that he doesn't care about me or anyone for that matter! He is a goddamn piece of shit that can't even have the decency to come here and deal with me face to face!"

"And you know as well as I do that your father is responsible for the lives of all the people of Neo Domino City. The rise of violent crimes in the city has kept going up, and your father has a responsibility to the people of this city to deal with it. So they very fact he took time out of his day to call me to come get you before anyone else did, shows that he still cares."

"If he cares so much then why hell is he here telling me this himself? Doesn't he know he also has a responsibility to his own child?" Her words cut deep. What could he say to that? "I know he's up there in his office, like he always is. So if you two please excuse me I'm going to have some words with my father."

Victoria left the room, and he made no attempts to stop her. Instead both he and Rei sat there in silence, as her final words left them speechless.

* * *

Rei was stunned at what had just transpired, and she was shaking. She had just witnessed her friend go from a berserk rage to what she could only describe as deep sadness. While it wasn't unusual for Victoria to have outbursts of anger, it had never been on this level before. She had never known this side of Victoria, as she always kept her family life a secret, but her actions made more sense now. All at once she felt as if this was somethings she should have never been witness to.

She could here Leon sigh and mumble something to himself, as he turned his attention to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Her morbid curiosity got the better of her. "What was that all about?" Rei's voice was soft almost as if she was afraid to ask the question.

"It's not my place to say," Leon quickly respond, glaring at her. "If Victoria hasn't told you about this then I'm sure it's because she doesn't want you in the middle of something this personal. Let's just say she doesn't live a good family life."

Leon's expression became distant, as she assumed that he drifted off into thoughts.

She sighed, her gaze lowered to the table, and her fists clenching tight. " _Have I been such a horrible friend that I never noticed the trouble in her life?_ " Guilt quickly set in, as her thoughts plunged her into a downward spiral.

"Look Rei, I've known Victoria and her for an incredibly long time now, and I will tell you this." Leon stopped making sure that she was paying attention. "For as bad as it might seem, Victoria has handled much more difficult things in her life, and this won't bring her down. If anything she'll be back to her normal self, but just give her some time to deal with this."

She nodded, but she couldn't help but be worried about her friend.

"And in regards to the crimes you committed, don't worry you aren't in trouble." Leon tried as he could to lighten the mode, but they both knew it was all for naught after what had just happened. "Your parents are at the front reception hall waiting for you."

For the first time since her little adventure started, she remembered about the rest world. Her parents were the first people that came to her mind. How worried would they be? Would they be angry at her? Many more thoughts about her parents raced through her mind, but all at once she wanted nothing more but to see them both and hug them like there was no tomorrow.

"Can I go see them now?" Rei words came out as more of a squeak than anything else.

Leon nodded once again ushering here back into the long narrow halls of the building, but with her rushing thoughts the travel to the from seemed to fly by in no time flat. She could see both of her parents sitting, with her father rubbing her mother's back. They both wore expression of worry.

Her legs took her as fast as she could to them as she cried out, "Mom, Dad!" With no hesitation her parents looked up and met her half way, as she jumped tackling the both of them.

Their words seem to fly over her head as she began to weep with words of apologies mixed in her cries. Never did she ever feel so relived to be in the presence of parents. It took a while for her parents to finally let go, but they eventually did.

It was to no surprise that they began to say their words of disappointment, but she welcomed them. Soon enough she and her parents left the Sector Security Headquarters, as they were ready to leave this chapter of their life behind them.

Yet Rei couldn't truly leave this chapter behind as much as she wanted to. Her thoughts drifted back to her friend. Instinctively she looked back at the building. She hoped that Leon was right and Victoria would pull through this, but for as much as she wanted to deny it, part of her didn't think thing would go back to way they had always been. She was uneasy, and that frightened her. Regardless Rei could only hope for the best and pray that her friend would be alright.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I have for the longest time now been wanting to write my own epic to add to the large library of stories that the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise has, and I did it once but I hated how it turned out the first time. This story is the result of a long time of contemplating what kind of story I really wanted to write. I wanted to write a darker take on the Yu-Gi-Oh! world, and the 5ds universe in my mind has one of the darkest takes on society at large, and so I was drawn to this world instead of the others. After long sleepless nights, work, or even procrastinating my homework I finally finished the first chapter of what I hope to be a great story that you all will enjoy. That being said though I do work full time and I am in college so don't expect me to update very often, sadly.**

 **Oh and here is the only Custom card that I made for this chapter for all you people out there that play the game like I do. Feel free to ask or tell me your comments about the duels and the custom cards:**

 **Final Speed World**

 **Field Spell**

 **You cannot activate Spell cards unless this card has 1 or more Speed Counters on it. You can control 1 other Field Spell card other than "Final Speed World". During each player's Standby Phase place 1 Speed Counter on this card (max 12). When a player takes damage, that player removes 1 Speed Counter for every 1000 points of damage. Once per turn: You can remove Speed Counters from your own card and apply 1 of the following effects.**

 **\- 4 Counters: Send 1 card from the field to the Graveyard, or shuffle it into the respective owner's deck**

 **\- 8 Counters: Draw 2 cards from your deck and shuffle 1 card from your hand to the deck**

 **\- 12 Counters: Add 1 card from Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Enough of the stuff you guys don't care about, lets get to the meat and potatoes of why your guys are still reading this, the characters submission sheet! As a note, I will only accept characters through PMs, so if you want your characters to be in the story, make sure to PM them to me! I want to be in contact with all the people that send me characters, and you better believe I am going to be asking questions when you first submit the characters. PMing them to me makes it easier for me to keep track of submissions, and keeps me from having to track down people. Just follow this handy little cookie cutter sheet for character creation:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender/Sex:**

 **Appearance: You don't have to give me a super long descriptive essay of how your character looks.**

 **History/Bio/Personality: Yes this one is all in one go, but history is basically the same thing as the bio.**

 **Abilities/Strengths/Weakness:**

 **Deck: This one is gonna be a bit tougher, as I am making this story to keep up with the modern era of Yu-Gi-Oh. So that means there will be both XYZ and Pendulum Summonings in this story. So this one I will deal with on a person to person basis. But just because I am making this a more meta take on the Yu-Gi-Oh anime world, that doesn't mean rouge decks and decks of that nature aren't welcomed. We can rework those deck to put modern engines in them, or even make some custom cards if we have to, if that means having a larger deck pool to work with. Oh and custom original decks are also okay. A decklist would be appreciated, but if that's not possible that's fine we can work on it. There are decks that have been taken by my characters already, so obviously I have dibs on these decks already and they are: Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Dark Magicians, Psy-Frames, D/D/Ds, and ABCs. So you can submit any other deck but these 5.**

 **Role: I have 4 arcs planned and I only need about 13 to 16 characters for this arc, and it is first come first serve. I would will only accept 1 character per person to keep things fair, but if you feel like you really need to have another character for whatever reason, we can talk. After all the spots are filled up I will close the submission process, and it will be re-opened at the being of the next arc. Though I will say it's fine to submit more than one character if the other characters are throw away villain of the day kind of characters. As far as love interests go I really don't have anything planned so if you want your character to hook up with some tell me and we'll talk. The roles I am accepting for are as follows, and btw all the other positions have been taken.**

 **Teacher 1: Not as important to the story but they will be there constantly, helping when they can. Still open**

 **Phantom Thieves 3: These five will actually be the main focus of this arc, and I need five of them. Though the coming three arcs will pay a lot less attention to them. They all need to be psychics, with some sort of resentment towards society, and society in this case will be defined as the institution that govern over the people. If you are planning to submit for one of these characters, I will give you more info to modify your character if needed. No one wants to be a phantom theif T_T**

 **I don't need any spot filled in for chapters 2 and 3, it's going to be chapter 4 I need the characters spots to be started to be filled in. Though I can start putting characters in the story as soon as next chapter if I get characters, and as a hint the next chapter will take place at Duel Academy, and the one after that won't. I think I've hit you guys with enough info for one night, so I think I'll end things here. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and once again I hope you guys will stick with me through this adventure I'm about to embark on! Any comments are welcomed, and I look forward to seeing you guys in the next chapter, which will hopefully come out in the next month or two depending on my time.**

 **Till next time, Sock my Rock**


End file.
